


[授权翻译]寒冷队长所有物/Property of Captain Cold

by kiy900



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, a bit fluffy, barry is oblivious, mostly - Freeform, possessive!len, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 只是我不擅长写暖甜所以基本上就是他们在互相斗嘴 by 作者（译者并不信）, 有点暖甜, 神经大条的巴里, 肉, 霸道!莱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiy900/pseuds/kiy900
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation of Property of Captain Cold by RedHead.</p><p>巴里才反应过来自己已经和寒冷队长交往好几个月了，而莱保证其他人都知道这一点。填我汤上的点梗。</p><p>梗在作者备注里。</p><p>作者注：<br/>梗是独占欲强的莱在巴里身上做满多到死的标记然后才把他送回到威尔斯那儿，好让他知道巴里到底属于谁。巴里身上写了‘冷队所有物’的话加分。</p><p>PS——我冲着加分点去了；我是个典型爱超纲的人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[授权翻译]寒冷队长所有物/Property of Captain Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Property of Captain Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4003411) by [RedHead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedHead/pseuds/RedHead). 



> Many thanks to RedHead for sharing this amazing fic with us, and allowing me to translate it into Chinese! Such a delicious Cold/Flash fic!! (¯﹃¯)  
> 非常感谢作者RedHead好吃到爆的文，并且给我授权翻译为中文！这篇冷闪美味得说不出话来(¯﹃¯)
> 
> And also posted @ www.mtslash.com (registration-required), the link is: http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-168084-1-1.html  
> 也放在了随缘居（需要注册）上，地址是http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-168084-1-1.html
> 
> 又及
> 
> 译者偏好全中文，放出译名表以供参照或替换。  
> Barry Allen = 巴里·艾伦 ； Leonard Snart = 莱纳德·史纳特（Len/莱，Lenny/莱尼）；  
> The Flash & Captain Cold = 闪电侠&寒冷队长 ； Cisco = 西斯科 ；  
> Caitlin = 凯特琳 ； Harrison Wells = 哈里森·威尔斯

“莱，你真的该—— _啊_ ——至少先等我—— _唔唔_ ——拜托，我还穿着制服呢！”

不过这话似乎短时间内都阻止不了莱，对方沿着巴里的颈侧一路向下又吻又吮，双手熟练地解开他的制服，手指已经记住了巧妙的拉链在哪并就位。这种游戏他们已经玩了好几个月——寒冷队长会设计一次抢劫，而如果闪电侠在附近并且能够的话，他会阻挠上述抢劫接着两人一起跌跌撞撞闯进莱的公寓、附近的安全屋或者见鬼，最近的小巷里——疯狂的脱衣紧跟着的是热烈激昂的性爱。这一次他们撑到了莱的地盘。他们一直以来都是迅速了事，在过去的几个月里理清楚相见的规则，然后他们想通了除了单纯的抢劫外（比如像今晚）也还是可以滚床单的，但在此之前两个人都好好地回避了这个问题。

“我喜欢这制服，”莱吻咬他的耳朵。

巴里笑了一小声，莱有的时候真的很好笑。好吧，不只是有的时候。基本上只要他穿上那件风雪大衣说起双关语都是。巴里早已经明白当莱说他享受盗窃的刺激时，实际上他指的是他享受参与竞技并为自己创造新的挑战，而只要他不伤害任何人，巴里岂只是乐于成为那项娱乐的一部分。他们只约见对方这只是个巧合，而至于莱有时候会请他吃饭或者匿名买外卖送到他上班的地方，那真的只是因为对方想让他在下次见面的时候处于最佳状态罢了。

“你知道我越快脱下来，我们就能越快……”

莱拉了回来，眼神一暗，但接着说：“今晚我要 _慢慢_ 来，将你拆成碎片。”

啊那话让他战栗不已。“什么事惹得你这样？”他正在把手臂上由三元聚合物制成袖子剥掉，身躯依然压在莱卧室墙面的木嵌板上。这是巴里完成晚上的巡视后最方便见面的地方，仅此而已。

莱咬啮他的下颌帮忙拉掉制服手套，接着握上巴里的手按摩每一根手指，一根接一根，用自己的手指上下摩挲巴里的方式实在是过于挑逗，不该如此煽情撩人。当莱的嘴配合动作吮吸他的脖颈时，他急急地吸了口气——还有上帝啊他们不是定了不许留下痕迹的规定吗？比如一条非正式但莱目前却在彻底无视的规定，他脖子上绝对留下红色——哦操那舒服极了——或者是紫色的印记——莱到底是怎么找到这样敏感的地方——

“啊，这—— _棒死了_ ——真的，但——啊——”

“唔？”莱握住他的双手温柔地把手押回墙面，于是他就能品尝到巴里身体的其余部分，游走过他的腰侧、前身还有裸露的乳头，令巴里颤抖。“你想说的是？”他压着锁骨和肩膀的连接处咕哝，舌头正在舔一处吻痕。

“噢，对，”他分心分得确实是厉害，而且制服某个特别的位置真的紧得要命。“啊，只是在好奇为什么，唔唔嗯，要标记地盘？你有点—— _哈啊_ ！”

莱说出来时咬进了他的肩膀，是的他知道巴里就喜欢那样，这个混蛋。“占有欲旺盛？”

对的正是，可他却来不及回答，因为莱双手定住他的脸庞再度吻他，既重又用力，舌头操进他嘴里。好吧，他更加渴求这样的速度。他拽起莱的毛衣脱掉，他们不得不断开接吻好把衣服拉开，但又同样迅速地重新结合，而巴里的双手终于可以碰到莱全身 _皮肤_ ——他强壮的二头肌、肩膀、修长的背、肌肉饱满的前身，接着往下到对方的皮带，准备把这带到他 _真正_ 想要的阶段—— 

“我说了要 _慢_ ，红闪。”

他懊恼地呻吟一声，头撞上背后的木板。“你真的想逼疯我是吧？”

莱低低地笑了，拽过他的腰胯开始把他拉向床。“你要知道，这是你挣来的。”

这对巴里来讲可是个新闻。他向后跌倒在床上。“我到底是做了什么，让我挣来了这样的待遇？”莱的双手正在拉他的裤子和内裤脱下，而他无法分神去思考多少，因为对方的双手 _恰好_ 滑过了巴里希望它们滑过的地方，并且嘴唇正吻上他的腹肌。

接着莱一路舔舐上他的胸膛然后靠向前俯睨他，眼神如同猛兽。“你这周都在和哈里森•威尔斯调情。”

“ _ **什么？！**_ ”那可是个弥天——“那是个弥天大谎！”他正用手臂撑起身体，突然非常清楚地意识到自己赤身裸体，双腿夹住俯在他身上的莱。

“哦，是吗？”真的是，但莱的话没有停下，他一边双手抚过巴里的腹肌，划拉指甲滑下他敏感的腰侧，力度恰好令他浑身战栗。“那么，你管星期一晚上和他出席讲座叫什么？”莱吻他的脖子，舔过上面的各个吻痕，重新探访并再次加深，好让吻痕能够留在上面，巴里发觉自己正舒展脖子放纵他。“还有星期二的午餐？到星期四，在星际实验室呆到很晚？以及——”

慢着慢着慢着——“莱——你是不是在 _跟踪_ 我—— _啊_ ！”当然他选择就在这一秒 _终于_ 伸手下探紧握巴里正在泌液的硬挺。发出最后的音节时他热切难耐地猛然抬臀，莱的拇指划过顶端的缝隙， _操_ 这男人是要让他分心，现在正不断地吻他的肋骨，甚至吮吸那上面的皮肉，双唇沿路向下。“我还在— _唔嗯嗯_ ——等你回答，莱尼。”

莱舔舐他的腹部跨越到巴里身躯的另一边腰侧，要在那上面也留下印记。他一只手灵巧地抚弄巴里，另一只手则按住他的腰胯，巴里开始沉沦进各种感觉之中但绝不准备就这样轻易放过莱。莱吮吸他腰胯上的凹陷，令他喘息颤抖，别想岔开他，不这位先生，可——

“操，莱，那—— _啊_ ！”这男人懂得如何逼他狂乱。

“不许说话，红闪。”他后退，接着把巴里的一只手拉向前牵起两根手指纳入口中，舌头缠绕上手指开始舔吮，巴里发出呻吟头往后抛。那感觉又湿又烫，而在他阴茎上的那只手以稳定缓慢的速度套抚，突然之间让人感觉远远不够，焦躁恼人。莱真是他妈的爱戏弄人。

他往后拉弄出啵的一声，朝巴里咧嘴笑。“留意动向。留意我男朋友的动向还有他晚上和谁一起度过很过分吗？”

男朋友？“男朋友？”可能他睁大了眼睛，因为莱的眼睛忽然也睁大了。他们是彼此的男朋友了？他错过什么了吗？他的心脏突然在胸中鼓动。“我是说——是，呃，男朋友，我们怎——我的意思是我们可以做——我想我愿意——我只是没有反应过来你——是从什么时候起——”

他不知道他这是在自救还是在自掘坟墓，但莱的表情从紧张不安变成了怒气腾腾最终换为吓人的冷静，一切尽在一秒之间。他停下套抚然后移身上前，双手落在巴里头边两侧俯在他身上，如今是确确实实、清楚明了地兽性十足。“你是想告诉我，巴里•艾伦，你 _根本没注意到我们在交往_ 吗？”

他咽了口唾沫。“呃……”

“哦，巴里，”莱的声线很低并且阴沉，他向前贴到巴里耳边，这对他 _施展魔力_ 。“我保证会让你忘不掉，你或者任何人。”

紧接着莱往后退俯低到他的腿间，分开他的双腿然后不停亲吻吮吸两边的大腿，而且是毫不怜惜。巴里握紧床单，把腿分得更开的同时也在呜咽，因为天杀的他那里的皮肉极度敏感但那也非常棒，棒得过分，当莱——当他 _男朋友_ ——用鼻子磨蹭那柔嫩的皮肤时，隐隐约约的胡茬不断搔刮，接着莱一路舔舐向上直到他找出新的位置吮出吻痕。巴里已经濒临震荡状态，难以维持身体静止，而莱从髋骨和大腿的交接处直直舔向他的双球接着向上来到他的阴茎顶端，巴里猛弹向前，呼喊莱的名字。

“没那么急，红闪。”

“操，莱，快——”

“翻身。”

莱移了回去好让他翻身，而他毫不犹豫照办了，对方走到房间另一边取用品然后把东西丢上床扔在他旁边。巴里撑起身体跪在床上弓起背，为暴露无遗而脸红耳赤，但现在他和莱在一起已经自在得足以享受这股感觉。他感觉到一双手落在他身上，滑过他的腰胯和臀瓣，把臀瓣拉分开好让莱能够把冰凉的润滑液一点一点滴到他敏感的入口，而他为那触感颤抖。他感觉到两根手指环绕着穴口打圈，聚起液体然后一根指头 _缓缓_ 压入。

“拜托，莱，”他的声音在自己耳中都显得像是哀鸣，“你知道我能承受更 _多_ 。”

“我还知道你不得不耐心等待时会发狂。就当这是给你的惩罚，罚在有人送花到你上班的地方时还反应不过来，这算是种标志了，红闪。”

哦对，花。呃站在他的立场辩护的话——不其实并没有什么可辩护的。他哆嗦起来，体内的手指弯曲并在滑退前轻轻地按压他的前列腺，如此反复，以一种快要成功逼他发狂的轻柔节奏进行着。

“你没有—— _啊_ ——说你—— _操好舒服_ ——你没有说你想当男朋友！我以为你是—— ** _啊_** ！”

莱略过了两根手指直接跳到三根，一次把手指都狠狠刺入，令他舒展开并呻吟。这还是太慢但操那实在舒服。

“我们已经幼稚到必须聊标签化吗，巴里？”莱听起来并不生气，谢天谢地——他的声音里有一丝冷酷，但绝大部分已经由热量柔化，微微带上的气音表明巴里在他指下喘息的同时他也正在享受其中。

“我就喜欢…… _哈啊_ ……标签。你能不能——就， _对嗯嗯嗯_ 。”

莱的另一只手方才一直押着他的腰胯定住，接着绕了过去握上他。但可恶，只握上了顶部，他的拇指滑过末端然后巴里揪着床单的手紧了又松。“你 _邪恶透了_ 。”

他的恋人在他身后轻轻地笑了，接着巴里感觉到对方俯过身体亲吻他的肩膀，吮吸过一些先前留下的印记固定它们，让印记更持久。他以前曾经做过实验，看看要让吻痕维持超过一小时该怎么做，而这虽然可笑但他这样干的时候却也感觉美妙 _至极_ 。显然他正把那知识派上用场，巴里倒也不是准备现在来抱怨。那开始感觉仿佛感知超出负荷，但他爱莱像这样将他拆解得支离破碎。

他感到那双唇擦过他的背和肩胛骨，接着莱的双手退去了。他呜咽起来，正准备抗议但莱嘘声要他安静，他往旁边一撇看到对方打开了一个安全套。谢天谢地，终于啊。他挺起身体，看着莱套弄了自己几次然后戴上安全套。他爱对方阴茎的样子，爱他硬起来时那有多粗，肿胀并且手感沉甸，顶端怒红。看到幅画面他嘴里溢出唾液，他逮到莱冲他得意洋洋地笑于是回以灿烂的笑容。莱知道巴里爱他的阴茎，而巴里一点也不觉得有什么好羞耻。

接着对方迅速地重重拍了他的屁股一下，尽管感到刺痛发麻他还是笑了出来，接着把头垂下双肩弓起背，感受到涂抹了润滑液的光滑顶端压住自己的穴口。他对这一步向来是既爱又恨。爱是因为感觉太棒了，恨是因为莱第一下推进定会非常缓慢，他会尽情品味每一寸，将巴里慢慢撑开直到巴里由于感觉太美妙而几乎不能呼吸。就像是他现在干的这样。日这真舒服，他的呼吸有一半已经成了喘息。

“ _求你_ ，莱。”

他感觉到手指温柔地爱抚他的腰间并颤栗，身体包裹着莱抽搐绞紧，令他们两个都呻吟出声。他又来了一遍，手指抓过巴里的腰侧令巴里的身体裹着他的阴茎痉挛。

“ _操_ ，巴里。”

他半是窃笑起来，但随着莱压入最后一寸完全将自己插入巴里体内并把双手定在他的腰胯上，那窃笑转为了低吟。他几乎是立刻就开始了缓缓的抽插，而巴里压向后，与他节奏一致，每一下戳刺都希望他进得更深，每一次感觉到莱的阴茎压上他的前列腺时都喘息不止。每一次动作都一样，对方的粗壮将他填充得如此完全，那角度是如此绝妙以至于莱每一次撞入他的身体都会令他眼皮底下火花四溅，令他喘息呻吟向后压去，放荡淫乱贪得无厌。

接着莱的双手在游走，身体上前完完全全覆盖住巴里直到他们的身体持平，贴近得足以让莱吻上他的耳朵吮吸耳垂。一只手来到了他的颈背，然后他感觉到手指插进了他的发间。那只手抓紧了发根，接着将巴里的头按在床垫上。他为这刺激带来的肾上腺素和释入身体的胺多酚而呻吟，臀向后压得更快，不再像是种节奏更像是不顾一切的反弹。他感觉到了什么冰凉的东西，感觉起来似乎就是莱的指甲，在他脖子背后划着图形反反复复而那让他战栗。接着那只手收了回去，取而代之的是印下短短的一个温柔之吻的嘴唇，另一只手还是紧紧抓住他的头发。随着男人深深地埋入他体内，莱的身体完完全全包住了他的身躯。这感觉太舒服了，他是这么接近临界点他只需要——

“是，操，求你了——我——！”

他的手 _终于_ 再次紧握巴里的阴茎，力道重得疼痛，而伴随着莱长长地一捋他发出了最为绝望的叫声。莱的手灵敏坚定，是巴里所需的一切，在顶端打旋聚起前液借以重新往下套弄， _干_ ——

“就是这样，巴里，为我高潮，我在你体内时高潮。”他的声音喑哑，充斥浓浓的欲求而巴里就这样一败涂地。他呼喊莱的名字，脸还按在床垫上，腰胯狠狠往后将自己穿刺在对方的阴茎上，一抽一抽射在恋人的手里，颤抖不止。

接着莱抓住他的腰胯向前撞击，那深深的戳刺压上了他敏感的前列腺，令巴里自高潮余韵中战栗。他发出细碎的喘息，鼓励着莱，“对—— _啊_ ——莱—— _对_ 。”紧接着对方低吟咒骂，射出时双手牢牢地紧抓住他的腰胯，极尽可能深深埋入巴里体内。

他们在余韵中放松了几分钟，浑身汗湿心满意足。

然后他的电话响起打破了舒适的宁静，是西斯科打来的。他向莱挥了挥手机示意对方要保持安静。对方摆了摆手表示明白，然后突然之间嘴角拉起了一个好奇的得意笑容。

“嗨，西斯科——怎么了？”

“嗨伙计，我们需要你回实验室，能多快有多快。”

“好，我立刻就到。”

他挂掉了电话，一边开始向莱道歉一边重新穿上制服，但莱却一直摇头，而且肯定是在笑些什么。

“哦，你不用担心我，巴里，去和你的朋友 _玩得开心_ 。”

他看起来绝对可疑，但巴里没有时间担心了，不过他倒是希望自己有时间冲个澡。尽管如此，他一闪而过回到了实验室，在到达前都担心不已，然后——

“ **惊喜！** ”

是星际实验室的团队——威尔斯、西斯科和凯特琳，他们拿着个……蛋糕？而且实验室……装饰了起来？彩带？

“什——”

“巴里！”西斯科笑得极为开心。“今天是带你来我们实验室那天的周年纪念日。不是说你当时醒着，但我们想还是庆祝一下。你懂的，实验室纪念日？纪验日？”

他们全都在微笑，巴里感到胸中一阵放松，也笑了。“不是吧！你们——这实在是太贴心了！”

凯特琳走上前抱抱他。“我们觉得这是个不错的惊喜，就只有我们四个，你明白？实验室专享庆祝！”

他对所有人微笑，由衷地兴奋。“你们真不该！嗯，让我去换身普通衣服——”他闪去了隔壁房间又回来了，穿上了手边放在实验室里许许多多衣服中的一套，挑了一件T恤和牛仔裤。他从门口回来走向西斯科，而西斯科突然斜瞄巴里一眼，把头一歪高耸起眉毛。

“我们没 _打断_ 什么，是吧？”

巴里顺着西斯科视线的方向望去，接着脸红得发烫。他的手啪地拍上脖子侧面掩盖上面的诸多印记，但是已经覆水难收。“呃，不，我呃，我是指那——”

“巴里，我的好伙计！那个幸运女孩是谁？！”

他微微东摇西晃，他真应该考虑周全的。而且哦，哦不，莱凭他那个小小的跟踪游戏 _一定是_ 已经知道了这个小派对，所以这是他设计好了的，那 _混蛋_ 。难怪他笑得这么厉害。

“我去找条围巾，或者高领毛衣，给我一点点时——”但理所当然的，他转过身然后推着轮椅和西斯科一起过来的威尔斯抓住机会说话了。

“艾伦先生，为什么你脖子背后上写着‘冷队所有物’？”

巴里要 _杀了_ 自己的男友。


End file.
